


Behind Her Mortal Mask

by themagicalbadger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fenrir - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Impersonation, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki's Children will be his Children as they should be, Loki’s children, Narfi & Vali - Freeform, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Avengers, Protective Loki (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, tortured loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagicalbadger/pseuds/themagicalbadger
Summary: Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster join the Avengers as they face Loki and his plan to take over the world. When the Avengers take Loki prisoner, Darcy confronts Loki, and the outcome is one that the Avengers did not expect. Takes place during Avengers. I had posted this on fanfiction.net a while ago but figured I would post it here.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Loki, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Sigyn (Marvel), Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"So, what because I'm not a mighty superhero I don't get to talk to the bad guy," Darcy said, crossing her arms. Her eyes squinted, "This is because I'm a woman, isn't it?"

"Darcy!" exclaimed Jane, lightly swatting her in the arm.

"What?" Darcy looked at Thor whose arm was still securely wrapped around Jane. "Thor, don't you have a say in this. He's your brother, why can't I have a word with the guy."

Thor looked at the Avengers and then at Fury and then at Jane. "I am sorry Darcy, but it is not my place to allow it."

"Oh, come on." Darcy's hands landed on her hips, and she glared at all of them, "Why can't I just say something. It's not like I'm going to tell him how to escape or the deep dark secrets that all you secret agents have."

Steve spoke up at this point, "Ms. Lewis has a point. Whatever she has to say to him it won't do anything to change the fact that we have him in prison. It might be a good idea for him to hear from a civilian, see what he's doing to everyday people."

"Thank you, Captain! See he understands, so why can't all of you?" She inquired.

All the agents in the room exchanged wary looks as if they were speaking with their minds, which for all Darcy knew they could have been. Reluctantly, Fury pushed the microphone connecting to Loki's cage towards her.

Darcy curtsied her thanks and looked at the screen, watching the mischievous god pace in his cell.

"Loki," Darcy said quietly into the microphone.

"Oh, there's a new voice. Hello beautiful." His silver-tongue alluding to his charm.

"I just wanted to tell you," she took a deep breath, her eyes glancing towards the Avengers and agents in the room before continuing, "I know why you're doing this, and I forgive you."

"Why thank you. I'm glad you understand the glory of power that I desire."

"I'm not referring to your glorious power." Her voice started to shake, "I need a favor from you."

"Madame, I'm locked in a cell that is for something stronger and more powerful than myself with no way of escaping. I'm afraid I can be of no service."

"There is a good chance that you are going to die soon, and if you do, I need you to do something for me."

Through the surveillance camera, Loki seemed to stop his pacing and look at the camera amused but also confused. He then raised his brows, an indication that she should continue.

"I need you to tell two beautiful little boys that I'm sorry I couldn't keep them safe and that I love them so much."

Loki's body tensed. "Excuse me?"

"If you decide to die, I need you to tell them how much their mother loves them. How much she misses them."

The agents and Avengers all exchanged alarmed and confused looks. What the hell is she going on about?

Loki looked directly into the camera, "Why am I doing this? Tell me."

Darcy's eyes shut, and a small tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry. It was too soon, and I left you alone." Another deep breath. "I couldn't stand to stay in the same room as him. Eat dinner in the same hall without wanting to be sick. I needed to grieve away from him and to do that I ended up abandoning you and I am so sorry."

Thor seemed to have a contemplative look on his face, as though he couldn't quite piece the puzzle together.

"It was too soon for you to receive more heartbreak. I should've been there for you, but I wasn't. We grieve. Differently, I know that. So, if this is what you need to do, I won't stop you. If this is what will help you heal, you do what you need to do. And if you can't go on," Her voice cracked, more tears flowing down her face. "If you pass on. You know two boys are waiting for you. I love you. I can't say that I support you in this, but I won't try to stop you." She caught Fury's eye as she looked up from the screen, her eyes not leaving his as she continued. "They're gonna take me away now, but I needed you to know that. I forgive you, and I love you, so much."

She backed away from the microphone watching Loki slump to his knees before the screen went blank. "Wait," she tried to put her hand up to nothing, wanting one last glimpse. Like a dam was broken, Darcy broke down. Like Loki, she was on her knees, with her head in her hands trying to keep the tears at bay.

Jane didn't know what to do. Her intern, her friend, was on the floor sobbing after an emotional conversation with an evil man and she didn't understand. Most of the people in the room appeared just as frustrated as she was. All but Thor that is. Thor looked torn between concern and frustration like he didn't know how to react to the woman in front of him.

"Let me see you," he said with a sigh.

Through her sobs, Darcy looked at him. Too exhausted to keep the persona, she dropped her glamour. In her stead, a young, frail fair woman sat in front of them. Her hair turned two shades darker, her skin two shades paler, and her entire body shrinking down in size. She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Thor knelt down and gathered her into his arms. "Sigyn, what are you doing here?"

She put her shaking arms around him and clung to her brother in law. "I had to go somewhere; I couldn't be near the All-father after what he did to me."

Thor continued rubbing her back trying to comfort and calm her. "It's alright; Father only does what's best for us, he's trying to help Loki."

She pulled her arms back to her self and mangled her way from Thor, shaking her head at him. Sigyn heard Jane's gasp at her difference appearance, as well as the confused murmurs of those around her. Her focus was on Thor and his blind ignorance to his father's flaws.

"Excuse me?" Her sobs subsiding and anger taking over.

"Sigyn, go home to Asgard. Leave Loki to his disasters; you deserve better than to be watching him as he goes to his death."

"Asgard isn't my home without him."

"I do not know what grievances you have with my Father, but I assure you that I can help. Let us go talk to him."

"I want nothing to do with Odin."

"Sigyn, please—"

"No! You have no idea what he took from me! What he took from us!" She waved her hand at the no longer existent screen.

"Yes, I get it he hid Loki's parentage from him, and now he's throwing a tantrum."

"A tantrum?" Her eyes were blazing with tears welling up at the thought of what happened not too long ago, "You think this is just some tantrum! Odin killed my babies. He killed our babies because he thought Loki needed to be taught a lesson." Sigyn once again broke into tears, the thoughts of her dead children muddling her mind.

As she cried, she felt her hands get bound behind her back. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Fury clamping the handcuffs. She wasn't surprised; she was a connection to Loki who just proclaimed her disdain of an Avenger's father. Sigyn's breathing returned to a more normal rate despite the constant stream of tears. Fury pulled her arms into an uncomfortable position making her whimper in pain before pushing her forwards away from the central console area. "We are going to have a little chat, Ms. Lewis, about whatever the hell that just was."

A young agent sprinted through the halls of the hovercraft. His breathing was labored when he finally made it to the main console room.

Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor were all arguing back and forth about something he didn't know. Their heated expressions led him to believe that something serious was going on. Something that had to do with the raging monster he was watching over.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he started, getting nervous as they all turned to glare at him, "The crazy guy that we have locked up. He wants to talk to Thor."

Their gazes shifted towards Thor. He sighed and motioned for the agent to lead the way. He would have to talk to him eventually. Thor gave the nod toward the others, telling them not to object, then followed the agent from the room.

Loki leaned against the back of his cell, waiting for his request to see his brot- no not brother, Thor fulfilled. He could hear Thor's loud footsteps pound toward his cell.

"Loki, what do you want?"

Loki sneered at him, "You know what I want, don't pretend that you weren't listening to that conversation, and I swear if you do anything my wrath on this world will be more severe than it already is."

Thor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "What is she doing here?"

"How should I know? I have no control over where she goes."

"But you knew she wasn't on Asgard."

"Does it not hit you that you never noticed she wasn't there. She was gone before you, and I had it out." Loki noted how Thor's face contorted with that resolution. The reminder of Thor's old ways smacking him in the face.

"Why did she leave in the first place?" Thor asked after several moments of silence.

"She didn't tell you?" Loki's face turned into an impressed one, surprised that his wife could actually keep secret. She was never very good at it before.

"She made mention of it, but she was a bit of a mess." Thor watched as Loki rolled his eyes.

"Of course, she was; probably the first time she's mentioned those kids since it happened. She's an emotional being." Loki moved away from his glass encasement and started to pace again.

Thor, not wanting Loki to stop with the information he was giving, came closer to the glass. "She said that father did it. That it was he, who killed them."

"You say it as if you don't believe it." He wasn't surprised with Thor. Unless Odin was angry with Thor then he could do no wrong. The difference between Sigyn and himself was that this wasn't that the first time Odin had used his children against him. Odin had hurt his older children calling them abominations. He had assumed that was because they weren't born with an Aesir, but it would appear that all his children would be abominations since he wasn't an Aesir either.

"I cannot convince myself to believe that Father would do something like that to his own grandchildren."

"That's because he wouldn't do it to his grandchildren, but my children were not his grandchildren. Don't worry Thor any heirs that you produce will not be harmed by him I can assure you."

"You rely on this fantasy of favoritism to excuse your behavior, but it does not work like that, brother. Take responsibilities for your actions Loki."

"Leave me." Loki spat in his direction; he was not in the mood for Thor to try and convince him to abandon his cause. He didn't want to be lectured by this oaf.

"You're daft. Your wife is locked away somewhere in this place. Will you not let this grudge go so that she doesn't get hurt?"

Loki stopped his pacing and slowly turned towards Thor. "If anything happens to her, she will have two boys waiting for her."

Thor stepped away from the cell, astonished at his brother's lack of emotion and hatred. He had feared that the Loki he had known was indeed gone and now he knew that was true. His brother was dead, the god in his stead was someone he didn't recognize. A stranger who would risk everything for a throne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we continue with this story. It will be LOOSELY based on the Norse myths. Very loosely, kind of a hodgepodge of myth and cinema. *** There is a bit of a graphic description of Loki's punishment. Please be aware before reading.

Sigyn’s hands were handcuffed to the table, and the metal chair she was forced to sit in was awfully uncomfortable. She impressed herself with her ability to control her hysterics from an hour ago, three hundred years ago, that never would have been possible. “An emotional being” was Loki’s coined term for her, the condescending bastard. 

The heavy door on the opposite wall opened with a loud creak exposing an irritated Nick Fury. She quirked an eyebrow at him as he sat in the seat across from her. He was holding a thick manilla file in his hand that he unceremoniously tossed on the table. 

Sigyn leaned forward curiously. “Do you have a file on me?” 

“I don’t know. This file is the life of Darcy Lewis.”

She leaned back in her seat. “Oh, I was about to be impressed.”

“Are you Darcy Lewis?” He questioned.

“No.” 

“Where is she?” 

“She’s fine. Completely safe.”

“Not completely. Your boyfriend wants the whole planet to kneel before him. In my eyes, that does not equal safe.” 

“My boyfriend,” she smirked, “You think I would be here on the basis of a thousand-year casual fling. At least acknowledge my marriage. It’s the least you could do. I mean, I am sitting here, allowing you to keep me in this room.” 

“Allowing me to hold you captive? Who do you think you are?”

“Who do you think you are? You think you are going to intimidate me? You think you are going to get information from me? You have no idea who you are dealing with.”

Had he done no research? Two Norse gods battled on Earth not two months ago, and he didn’t think to learn everything he could. How daft could humans be? Sigyn wasn’t the goddess of fidelity for nothing. Her loyalty to Loki didn’t waver, ever. This may have been their first interaction in the past fifty years, but even when they were apart, she knew where her loyalties lied. 

“Thor spoke with him. He seems content to let you die at our hands; you still want to be loyal to someone who cares so little?” 

“I’d forgotten how precious life is to you folk. There are fates worse than death; my _husband_ and I know that better than most.” 

  
  


Thor watched the brutally unhelpful interrogation through the video feed in the main console. This wasn’t going to get them anywhere. Sigyn would never break; she would never betray him. His leg was shaking under the table. Why was she here? She wasn’t a warrior like Sif. She has never participated in any of their affairs before. The wars Thor and Loki fought were their own; she never needed to step in. As far as Thor knew, she never wanted to step in. It had been a few years, though. 

It couldn’t be true what she said about the AllFather. He would know. He would have known if his nephews were no longer around, wouldn’t he? They were young the last time he saw them. The twins in any regard. His contact with Loki’s other children was much rarer, though that wasn’t much of his choice. Most of them had been outcasted. In fact, now that he thought of it, a few of them were banished here to Midgard. If they were still alive, perhaps they would help reign Loki in. Thor banished that thought immediately. If anything, they would be on Loki’s side. The last thing they needed was for Fenrir to be ripping through Midgardian cities. 

“He hasn’t stopped pacing,” Tony stated, “I think whatever he said about letting his girl die was a load of shit.” 

Thor turned to look at that video feed, and Tony wasn’t lying. Loki was pacing back and forth, his hands fisted at his side. He looked furious but nervous. Could that be true? Was there some part of his brother there? If anyone were to bring him back, Sigyn could. 

“I need to talk to her,” Thor said, making the others in the room turn to look at him. It was the first thing he said since talking to Loki. 

Jane moved from her seat to rest her hand on his arm. “Do you think that’s a good idea? She doesn’t seem inclined to give information.”

“I didn’t say I want to interrogate her. I said I need to talk to her. I don’t want cameras on. I just want to speak with her alone.” 

Steve leaned forward in his seat, “I’m not trying to pretend I understand this situation. I don’t want to put my nose where it doesn’t belong--”

“Sure you don’t.” Scoffed Tony. 

Steve glared before continuing, “She’s still a prisoner. She impersonated someone, snuck on this ship, and is a known ally to Loki.”

Thor looked at him, “Almost every person in the nine realms would say my allegiance lies with Loki as well.” 

Without looking at anyone else, Thor left the room. 

  
  


Sigyn had stopped answering Fury’s questions about ten minutes ago, sitting in silence. She stared at her hands trapped against the table. If she tried hard enough, she could definitely break it, but why bother. Get out of here and do what? Leave? No. Not when he’s less than a hundred meters from her. It’s been too long. 

Fifty years. It took her fifty years to try to grieve properly. At first, her mission of ensuring Loki’s safety in the damned cave for almost a century. And then she left him, her eyes pricked with tears at the thought. They got out of that forsaken place, and she couldn’t. Loki was just ready to slip right back in, sit in the hall for feasts, fight and train with Thor, spend hours in the library, and talk about the stars with his mother, Frigga. 

Sigyn couldn’t. Perhaps Loki had grieved while laying there strapped to that rock. He was practically left alone with his thoughts for nearly a hundred years. She couldn’t talk all the time. She had been so focused every day on her job, trying to stop his pain, that she never took the time to grieve. When she came back from the prison, her grief hit her like a punch to the gut. She had to get away, to breathe and cry. By the time she got back, Loki was dead. 

Eventually, she heard an exasperated sigh and the screech of the chair against the floor. 

“She’s all yours.” Fury said as she lifted her head to see Thor standing there. 

“No one can watch or listen,” Thor demanded. Fury looked back at Sigyn before nodding and leaving. 

With just Sigyn and Thor in the room, he seemed to relax. He nodded his head towards her before coming round the table, kneeling in front of her. Then before she could even say hello, his hand reached out and snapped the cuffs off. 

He then took her hands in his. “I’m not here to question you for them. I just want to talk. I think we have some catching up to do.” 

She looked him in the eyes, “Will you listen? I have questions too.” 

He nodded before pulling the chair over and sitting close to her. “What happened to Narfi and Vali?” 

“The AllFather was upset with Loki. I can’t even remember what the reason was at this point. It all happened so quickly, we were happy, and then they dragged us down to a cave so far below. There was barely any sunlight creeping in, and it was so wet, every surface was dripping, making it hard to stand.” 

Thor’s face contorted in confusion. What had Loki done that would make Father so upset? He took her hand again, urging her to continue while trying to offer some form of comfort. 

Sigyn took a deep breath. “They sewed his mouth shut so they couldn’t hear his screams. The AllFather turned Vali into a wolf, and then Vali attacked Narfi. He killed him, slaughtered his own brother. It’s not his fault. He couldn’t control it. Then Odin killed him while he was still a wolf. I never even got to see Vali again.” 

She looked at Thor and his sympathetic gaze, “Just wait, brother, it gets worse.” 

His face morphed to alarm. “How could it get worse?” 

She scoffed, “Odin used my son’s entrails as chains, enchanted to be strong as steel, to bind Loki to one of the rocks in that cave. There was this serpent with poisonous venom who was sat above him and would leave his mouth open to drip poison on him. It was the most pain I had ever seen him in. So I stayed. I took a bowl, and I held it above him to try and stop it. To try to stop the poison from hitting him.”

Tears pricked her eyes before she went on, “But that bowl would fill up, and I would have to empty it. When I did, that poison would hurt him, and his muffled screams were so loud. My dreams are filled with his screams and the sight of my son’s insides tying him down.” 

That had been almost the worst part, his screams that would tear the sewing of his mouth, making him bleed. It was a ridiculous punishment for nothing. She would hear those screams for the rest of eternity. 

When they were finally able to come out of that cave, Loki just slipped back into his normal life. Sigyn couldn’t. She just couldn’t stand the sight of Odin, which made her sick to think of how he destroyed her family, her babies. She was never able to even bury them properly. They were still down in that cave if the sea hadn’t come in and washed them out. 

Thor felt as though someone had slapped him in the face with reality. But the one question on his mind was still the same. What had Loki done to cause the AllFather to give such a punishment? It must have been something. 

“Where was I?” Thor asked, “When all this was happening, where was I?” 

“Thor,” she squeezed his hand, “I don’t blame you. I don’t know where you were, probably off with the Warriors Three fighting battles. Don’t blame yourself at all. We’ve gone longer than a hundred years without talking. You were busy, and this had nothing to do with you.” 

“I’m still sorry I wasn’t there for my brother. He never mentioned it.” This didn’t surprise Thor. Loki was very private with his life in certain ways. The time they spent apart was usually kept to themselves. It unnerved Thor that he was never told about this by anyone. He had never even heard any rumors about Loki’s punishment. 

“I want to talk to him.” 

“Sigyn, I don’t think I can arrange that.”

“Please, I want ten minutes face to face, or five! Please just let me see him.” She was ready to beg. “If you are going to kill him, then I want to see him.”

Thor sighed, “I don’t want to kill Loki. I just can’t have him destroying Midgard for the sake of a crown.”

“A crown? What are you talking about?” 

“He’s jealous, and I understand. He wants to rule this place. That cannot happen. We cannot destroy or rule this place.” 

Sigyn pulled back and stood up. Now that her hands were free, she had some liberties. It didn’t make any sense. Loki had never spoken about wanting to rule. He had his moments of jealousy when it came to Thor, but none that would ever insinuate him not wanting Thor to rule. 

“What are you talking about? Thor, Loki has always wanted you to rule. He loved the idea of advising you. Being partners to rule Asgard, it was his dream.” 

Thor wasn’t surprised by this. Up until their most recent fight, Thor had believed that wholeheartedly. They spoke of it many times. He wondered, though. 

_I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal._

That’s what Loki had said. Did he mean that? Was all this just the build-up of the lies and betrayal of Odin? 

“Thor.” Sigyn was looking at him expectantly. 

“Yes?”

“Now that I answered your question, it is your turn to answer mine. I want to know exactly what happened between you and Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think Loki did to earn a punishment like that?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally made this as a one shot but if anyone wants me to continue I will. Thanks for reading!


End file.
